<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These bitches gay! Good for them! Good for them by lav_enderlemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864970">These bitches gay! Good for them! Good for them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lav_enderlemon/pseuds/lav_enderlemon'>lav_enderlemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lav_enderlemon/pseuds/lav_enderlemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become Karkat's mission to give Dave the best birthday he can, and he gets the perfect idea. Why not give him a chance to meet his online friends in person?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am posting this here so there's less of a chance that I will lose it! This was originally a draft I had sitting in my google drive for the past few years since I wrote it back in 8th grade. Now I'm 16, and my writing a lot better than it was when this was written, so don't give up on me after reading this I swear I'm actually kind of decent lol!</p><p>There is a small chance I'll come back to this since I am starting to get a little bit back into Homestuck again, but we'll just have to see :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Loading...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loading please wait...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>World loaded.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Start]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span>(CG) has started pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span>(TG)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: HEY FUCKER I GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: HEY ANSWER ME</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHATEVER BULLSHITTERY YOU ARE CURRENTLY UP TO BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BLOW YOUR TINY ASS FUCKING MIND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: what is it kk i was asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: WELL I HAD ANOTHER ONE OF THE DREAMS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: oh shit</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: was it the one where everyone except me, john, jade, and rose were all the troll things?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: how many of those have you had? like 6?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: YEAH BUT I THINK THIS WAS THE LAST ONE…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: ANYWAYS IT FELT SO MUCH MORE REAL THAN ALL THE OTHER ONES???? I DON'T KNOW I JUST</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG: </b>
  <span>sounds insane</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG:</b>
  <span> I KNOW RIGHT?? AND THE THING IS I THINK IM STARTING TO SEE THINGS…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: like what things?</span>
</p><p><b>CG</b><span>:</span> <span>WELL</span></p><p><b>CG</b><span>: I LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW AND I SWORE I COULD HAVE SEEN A METEOR IN THE SKY</span><span><br/>
</span><b>CG</b><span>:</span> <span>AND IN THE FIRST DREAM</span><span><br/>
</span><b>CG</b><span>: A METEOR HIT JOHN'S HOUSE</span></p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: SO WHAT IF THEY WEREN'T JUST DREAMS</span>
</p><p><b>TG</b><span>:</span> <span>huh</span></p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: WHAT IF THEY ACTUALLY HAPPENED...</span>
</p><p><b>TG</b><span>:</span> <span>okay, now im thinking you maybe need to take your vitamin d dude</span><span><br/>
</span><b>TG: </b><span>because to me, thinking that actually happened is a bit of a stretch...</span></p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: WHATEVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: now if you'll excuse me i'm going back to sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG: </b>
  <span>WAIT NO WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turntechGodhead </b>
  <span>(TG) has ceased pestering</span>
  <b> carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span> (CG)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark skinned 13 year old boy sat at his computer screen in frustration as he stood up falling onto his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait! But we must introduce this boy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name was KARKAT VANTAS and although it was a rather odd name for someone in the UK at least, he didn’t mind. Most of his friends called him KK anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had dark curly hair that was somewhat long*, dull grey eyes, and his skin was black. He owned almost only sweaters ranging from the magnificent group of blacks and whites, to reds (AKA only black, grey, white, and red sweaters) and not to mention that compared to his friends, he was the shortest one out of them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat stared up at the ceiling and sighed loudly covering his eyes and closing them getting lost in thought, then he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get Dave a present! He was turning 13 after all, might as well reward him for getting old, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat got up out of bed about fifteen minutes after he had fallen onto it, deciding to go out and get Dave's present. He went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was a frizzy mess, he wore a white dirty old shirt that had the name of his school written in big white letters in the front on it, and grey sweatpants. He sighed grabbing a brush and quickly ran it through his hair, pulling it back into a short ponytail, only a few tuffs fell over his face messily and he yawned before stealing a sweatshirt from his brother, Kankri Vantas's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw it on and stole 50 bucks from his wallet. He could pay him back later. But, for now, he needed to focus on getting Dave a gift!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat put his phone in his pocket and slipped into whatever shoes he could find as he headed out the door, ready to fight whoever he found at the mall for his friend's gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his bike and got on, riding to the local mall at lightning speed rushing past cars and other pedestrians. Eventually, he made it to the mall and parked his bike on a rack, locking it of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat made his way inside and stopped, frowning. What did Dave even like? He knew he liked music and ironic things, but that was all he talked about interest wise. He pulled out his phone to pester him and see.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span>(CG) has started pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span>(TG)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: HEY FUCKER WHAT KINDA SHIT DO YOU LIKE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: KK what the hell I was watching Mean Girls</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: JUST ANSWER TO DAMN QUESTION</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: okay,,,,, well i like photography and music and artsy dorky shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: also memes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: OK BYE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span>(CG) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>turtechGodhead</b>
  <span>(TG) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat breathed in the cold winter air, reading over the short and broad list, thinking over what kinds of things he could get that absolute nerd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered Dave mentioning he liked to remix things and thought about getting him a turntable. Yes, that was the perfect-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit wait, he already has one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay so that one was out of the question, but that was the only kind of music Dave had mentioned. He then thought about Photography.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat knew Dave only really took pictures with his phone and considered getting him a small digital camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at the mini Best Buy at the far end of the mall and did an internal shrug realising that that would be the best option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he made his way over he noticed something else about the mall, people were decorating for Christmas! He always sorta enjoyed Christmas, maybe it was the giving and getting back or something but he just loved the warm feeling he got in his chest when the holidays came around. To make this year better he was planning to secretly send Dave plane tickets to up to his own town so they could meet in person! He had everything planned out, Kankri was in on it as well and was currently stocking up on things and trying to figure out if Dave had any triggers or had anything he got offended by. Just in case, like classic old Kankri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat got to Best Buy and the mini aisle that had a plethora of digital cameras, searching for the right one. Eventually, he settled on a small black one that was made to hold a lot of photos. He figured that Dave would like this more than his phone. Even if it wasn’t much for a camera it’s a good start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paid and left the store, walking back to his bike and carefully setting the camera in the basket attached to the front. Karkat climbed on it and began to ride back home through the cold winter morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Karkat got home he breathed in a deep breath of the warm air, letting it envelop him. He had luckily gotten inside before the blizzard that was currently whirling around started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his hands, he held Dave's gift like a newborn child. He needed some sort of wrapping for the gift, something that wasn't Christmas-y or covered in Thanksgiving turkeys. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling that Dave was sick of getting Christmas wrap as present wrap every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat finally settled on a red shiny wrap he found in the basement and wrapped up the rest of his present, even adding a small black bow. He then made the card and slipped the plane tickets into it before sealing it and sticking it somewhere on or in the gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way back outside in the raging blizzard and put the gift in the mailbox, flipping the red flag up for the mailman and trudging inside again shivering brutally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he just needed to wait a day and Dave would have his gift and his tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*long as in longer than most boys his age</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dave got up from his chair and looked around his room letting out a heavy sigh as he looked out the window. It wasn't really snowing at all since this was Texas but it sure as hell was cold. And, something important was today but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't yet Christmas, and Halloween was a whole month ago by now. But, December 3rd was something...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at his Calendar and to his dismay, it was his birthday! Wow, how did he forget that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave decided to go and get some breakfast. He pulled on a pair of red socks and his sunglasses before heading out the door to the main part of the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really small, and sort of cluttered. Covered in guns and CDs. Then in the middle of it all was that creepy doll his Bro always kept around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lil Cal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thing always gave Dave the creeps when he was little, by now though he had grown more accustomed to it (thankfully) and was used to it just sitting in random places. Like the corner of his room or on top of the fridge or being lodged outside his window at 4 am. The usual stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tore his eyes away from it and slid into the kitchen, up to the fridge, and opened it to reveal-!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There never was anything in the fridge ever, but that's okay because cool dude always ate pizza in the movies, just like he did in real life. So he wasn't bothered by it. But, he did wish he had seen something like a small cake or even a cupcake in there since it was his birthday and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though they never celebrated </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday, Dave always made a point to make something for Bro. Even if it was something small like a katana made out of paper mache or a little replica of Lil Cal he had put together with super glue and parts of other dolls. Even that was hard since Bro never gave him any money to really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave sighed slamming the fridge door. All the sudden a sword got punctured shallowly in the door of the fridge merely centimetres of he head. His face when pale and his hands started to sweat as he felt his heartbeat a million times a second. Instinctively, he grabbed the sword and turned around to see who his attacker was, and to no surprise it was Bro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran back and swung the sword at Bro, being blocked by a spare he seemed to have been carrying without Dave noticing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bro's sunglasses reflected the sunlight into Dave's eyes making him falter for a moment and drop the sword to hold his face in agonizing pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the chance and swung at Dave again, slicing into his arm mildly making a long cut appear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave's eyes widened, he took off in a sprint to his room and blocked the door with whatever he could as Bro slammed against it telling him to come out and fight him like a man. Dave just stood against the opposing wall waiting for his heart to stop racing, and for his breaths to calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, that did happen, and Bro decided that that wasn't really worth his time and called him a wuss before stomping off away from his door to whatever antics he was going to be up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave decided to pester John, to get his mind off the attack. He hated violence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (TG) has begun pestered</span>
  <b> ectoBiologist</b>
  <span> (EB)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: yo john</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Hi Dave!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: What's up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: nothin</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: I'm helping my dad make a cake!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: i</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: what</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: but i thought you hated cake</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Well I do, but making it is apparently way more fun than eating it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Also, happy birthday!! I would definitely send you a cake if I could, too bad we live to far from each other :((</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: nah its cool bro cool guys like me don't need cakes on their birthday</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: its just some dumb social norm to do shit like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess the same goes for celebration...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dave thought to himself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Oh, can I still send you a present?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: i mean if you want to then sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: :DDDDD!! Yay!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Oh shit I gtg we're putting glitter or something in it I think idk I'll talk to you later!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ectoBiologist</b>
  <span> (EB) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (TG)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: oh.. ok bye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>turntechGodhead </b>
  <span>(TG) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>ectoBiologist </b>
  <span>(EB)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave stared at the screen reading over messages, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. John must be having a lot of fun right now, his dad was so cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a ding from his computer signalling another person was pestering him and immediately smiled seeing it was Karkat! He wondering what he wanted to talk about...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span>CG) has started pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span>(TG)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: HEY FUCKASS WHAT KINDA SHIT DO YOU LIKE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave frowned at the start, yes it was a very Karkat like a thing to start with but I mean... broski...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: KK what the hell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: okay... well i like photography and music</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: also memes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: OK BYE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span>(CG) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span>(TG) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled at the conversation. How unsatisfying. He was hoping for something longer and less stupid than their last one at least since that was sort of short as well... What was going on with him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dave slumped back in his chair reading the conversation over and over again. He was so bored, and he wanted to do something. Something that wasn't violent, or involved bird. Yeah, that'd be awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the clock over his door, '11:08 am' it read. Okay, so he definitely had time to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just on cue, Terezi started pestering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gallowsCalibrator</b>
  <span> (GC) has begun pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (TG)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: H3Y STR1D3R</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: WH4T'S UP :?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: oh my god you still type like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: WH4T'S WRONG W1TH 1T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: it's so hard to read</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: like what the heck</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: oh wait i have a question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: ON3 TOP1C 4T 4 T1M3 D4V3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: right</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: BUT WH4T'S YOUR QU3ST1ON</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: you home?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: Y3S</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: sweet</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: can i come over</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: 1F 1 M4Y R3F3R3NC3 4 P4ST CONV3RS4T1ION</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: YOU H4V3 ST3T3D TH4T YOU 4PP4R3NTLY “4RE TO COOL TO</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>H4NG W1TH 4 G4L L1KE M3"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: ok im sorry i said that</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: but that was like 6 month ago</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: plus its my birthday and you know how my bro is</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: he doesn't like celebrating that kinda shit</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: and i sorta wanna do something this year ya know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: :|...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: W3LL 1 ST1LL DON'T 4PPR3C14T3 YOU D1SS1NG MY QU1RK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: oh my god you're like those tumblr users who think they're quirky and weird for liking halloween</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: BUT 1 4CC3PT YOUR 4POLOGY</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>GC</b>
  <span>: 4ND G1V3 YOU P3RM1SS1ON TO 3NT3R MY DOM41N</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: sweet ill be over in 20</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (TG) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>gallowsCalibrator</b>
  <span> (GC)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave did a little victory dance in his seat before going to the window and opening it. He pulled open a drawer in his shelf and put on an extra pair of sunglasses he owned before stepping through the window and on the fire escape deck. He closed the window and locked it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned around to go down the stairs he saw a giant black crow perched on the bannister. Its head twitched when it saw him and looked like it was ready to take a step back and fall into the raging traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhhhhh hell no nOT TODAY BIRD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He panicked, running forward and pulling the bird into his arms. hugging it tightly in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It squirmed and squaked, attempting to escape from his clammy embrace. But to no aveal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay bird you're going to come with me to my friend's house. I'll let you go once we get there." He said causing the bird to caw more loudly than before making his ear want to bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What have I gotten myself into...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave started down the stairs carefully, not loosening his grip on the poor crow. Once he got to the street he was talking to the damn thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, crow I'm going to name you... Dave Sprite." He decided out loud, "How's that sound?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave Sprite cawed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued down the street earning a few weirded out stares from passerby's but HA you're the one with a nice bird and everyone knows cool dude have birds. Sucks to be them Dave Sprite, doesn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he came to a townhouse that was smashed between a CVS and another house. He walked up to the door letting the bird perch on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened 10 seconds later and there was Terezi's older sister, Latula standing there in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want loser?" She asked, referring to the fact that he was a loser for having a bird on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you this is Dave Sprite and I am no loser. But I wanted to see Terezi." Dave said adjusting his sunglasses and trying to hide the cut in his arm. He just remembered it was there when Latula was staring at it looking a little worried and pulled down the torn part of his sleeve to hide it, but now that the blood had dripped down to his wrist and stained his shirt there was no hiding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LATULA STOP TRYING TO INFECT MY FRIEND WITH YOUR WEIRD OBSESSION WITH 90S SPEECH AND RIDICULOUS FASHION CHOICES, I INvited him." Terezi yelled pulling her away from the door and into the kitchen, before running back to the door, smelling his scar immediately as well as the bird, "What happened to your arm and why is there a bird?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The scar is from an accident-" Dave explained, "-and I bought the bird so it wouldn't die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly, "Uh huh... Makes perfect sense…” She stated sarcastically, “Do you want to clean it up or something though?" Terezi asked looking a little sceptic as to if that were the true reason for his injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean if you want sure." He shrugged. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>But real men have bloody cool scars...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He thought to himself subconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay come on then. I'll get you my sister's sweatshirt or something while you clean it up." She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave awkwardly nodded as she took the bird from him and pushed him into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also I'm taking this bird back outside bye," Terezi said quickly shutting the door and running back to the front to release it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave frowned and stood there silently for a moment, before taking off his sunglasses and shirt, to reveal a black binder. He paused and stared in the mirror nervously, he hated seeing himself like this. He hated taking his shirt off it just reminded him what his brother always told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he realized what he was thinking he pushed the thoughts away. He didn’t like to think like this. It ruined his mood and pushed thoughts into his mind that he couldn’t get rid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a paper towel and ran cold water over it, carefully cleaning up the dried blood that had already dripped down his arm. Once he got the source of the blood he paused nervously. The damn thing already hurt like hell and he knew this would just make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The towel dripped just as he was about to muster up the courage to finish off cleaning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instinctively dropped the towel on the floor holding his arm tightly, that only made it worse. the wound felt like fire and the sweat from his hand made it even more painful. He let out a low hiss falling back slightly and sitting on the edge of the tub. He'd felt this a million times but he never got used to it. He could feel his breath being constricted and tried to calm down the best he could with what little room there was in his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had countless other scars all over his torso and arms and legs too, from Bro's other attacks. Most were faded and in the process of healing but they all were sensitive as heck and him slouching forward made his back hurt like someone stabbed him a million times with a dagger. His eyes began to well up with tears and he  blinked them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Real men don't cry real men don't cry real men don't cry stop crying you, wuss bro will never respect you the way you wish he would if you cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These thoughts only made it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it quit it cut it out eyes stop please please please-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear his own voice echoing in his head frantically as he began to repeat it out loud under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi knocked to signal she was coming in before opening the door, "Okay I got the sweatshirt and a bunch of band-aids because we have no real medical supplies a-" She stopped when she saw the scene, dropping whatever was in her hands. She’d never seen him with his shirt off, or any of the scars, or him even come remotely close to crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked up and immediately took his hand off the scar and wiped his tears away, "C-Cool." He stuttered out with a pained crack in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dave holy shit are you okay?????" Terezi said staring down at his torso she could smell the salt from his tears and the bruises and cuts and burns he had, "You're covered in cuts and bruises and scars and-" She looked tremendously worried about all the cuts and bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I roughhouse a-a lo-lot." Dave choked out, holding his stomach to cover them, "They aren't that bad.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Dave this isn’t- are you sure you're okay?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded, "Yeah. Can you uh... can you help me?" He asked signalling down at the currently bleeding cut, and the ones that were opening up from him slouching over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi nodded getting a red towel (so that no one else would know he had bled out) and wiped away the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden touch of the towel made Dave flinch and scrunch back. He breathed in and let her continue. When she was done she put copious amounts of brightly coloured band-aids on the cut to cover it, since they had no gauze or anything,and handed him the hoodie and his sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can throw this away," Terezi said, picking up the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, don't tell anyone about this." Dave pleaded, "Let's just go hang out now and play some video games or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi gave him a sceptic look again before nodding, "Okay, but before that promise this." She cleared her throat and looked him in the eye, "Never lie to me, Dave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded hesitantly, "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dave screamed, "I'M SORRY I'VE NEVER BEEN A FATHER!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M NEVER HAVING IMPLIED SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!!!"Terezi cried, refusing to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TEREZI PLEASE I PROMISE TO BE A BETTER HUSBAND!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you two doing?" Latula interrupted their 100% playful and not at all overly realistic and sad roleplaying session of divorce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Dave said, he stood up dusting himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Strider kid, are you wearing my clothes?" She stared at his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god sis get out." Terezi whined shoving her sister out of the room and slamming the door, before turning to Dave and smiling, "That was fun let's do it again." She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's not," Dave whispered he took a step back as a bead of sweat rolled down his face, "How about we uh, go to the park?" He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terezi grumbled, "Okay FINE. I'll get a jacket, you wait at the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded and jogged out of the room, he stopped at the door tapping his foot to a beat and bopping his head. A dubstep-y song played along in his head and made him wanna dance along to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he gave in and did a little jig where he stood, starting to hum along to the beat of the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of his wonderful dance, he heard Terezi laughing quietly in the background. He stopped immediately and cleared his throat, straightening the hoodie and putting his hands in his pockets. He tried not to look embarrassed but ended up just being even more embarrassed than he should have been, making his face bright red. Dave immediately covered it in the collar of his hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran up to him, still laughing, "Nice dance dork now come on." She said grabbing one of his arms and dragging him outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave got her to let go of him just as Eridan was turning a corner toward them, talking to Feferi about some weird rich people bullshit. He cringed at the thought of them talking about property values and how they were going to be drinking tea with the queen or the president or the prime minister of Canada. It all jumbled together as "ew rich people".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them immediately noticed them. Feferi waved gleefully making Dave regret his disliking of her and Eridan gave them both a sly grin, it was obvious as to what he was thinking and what the thing was, was just gross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked right up to them and stopped, both smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Dave, Terezi!" Feferi greeted with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you two on his fine, glubbin mornin?" Eridan asked he was still looking at them suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Feferi. Eridan fuck off." Terezi said </span>
  <em>
    <span>out loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the two of them, making him flinch from her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god stop looking at us like that." Dave whined ready to shove him off a cliff, "She is a thing with Vriska if you didn't know." He groaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait sealiously?" Feferi looked astounded, "Congratulations TZ!" She shook her hands joyously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But doesn't Vris live on the east coast? Over near Rose and Kanaya? How does that even work?" Eridan asked seeming a bit disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's long distance, actually she's coming to visit in a few weeks," Terezi answered, "And I thought I told you to fuck off like 2 minutes ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave frowned at the thought of Vriska visiting. He really only liked her because Terezi was into her, and he was kind of half the reason they were even a thing. Still, he had a bad feeling about her. Something just seemed a bit fishy- oh shit now he's doing it too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways it was nice talking to you. Have a nice life, we're going to go scare some kids at the park." She said and started dragging Dave through the two sea lovers, to the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait we're gonna what-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just come on I wanna scare kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, "Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I'm not partaking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever dork."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[</b>
  <b>PAUSE</b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Save? [</b>
  <b>Yes</b>
  <b>] [No]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saving... please do not turn off computer/mobile device</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Saving Complete.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Point of View: </b>
  <b>
    <em>KARKAT VANTAS</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Loading...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Loading...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[</b>
  <b>Continue</b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"KARKAT VANTAS DID YOU TAKE MY STUFF AGAIN? (#yelling)" Kankri yelled from the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..." Karkat half-yelled back, side glancing at the window, "Why would I ever do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankri stomped into Karkat's room. A tuft of hair that was dyed red fell over his face, "You're wearing it right now. Karkat, don't lie to me." He pointed to the hoodie that was draped over Karkat like a curtain, mostly because he was so tiny in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't your’s..." Karkat said starting to get up and edge toward the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bro it has my name on it." He said giving him a "Don't lie to me" look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat looked down and there was Kankri's name spelt out on the front, "No..." He squeaked out quietly before taking a running sprint and jumping into the pile of aesthetic pillows piled up in his closet. He slammed the door shut and chuckled to himself holding it closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankri was loudly yelling at him from the other side trying to push it open. He was ranting about how he was tired of Karkat taking his things... etc etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, when he heard him announce he was going to break down the door Karkat got an idea and stood up laughing a little louder from the inside of the closet. When he heard Kankri charging toward the door he opened it and watched Kankri plough in and trip over a shirt sprawled across the floor. He then fell face first onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat doubled over laughing now at his older brother, "Oh my gosh-" He stifled out, "You thought I WASN'T going to open the door?" He asked looking down at him with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankri muttered a collection of unrepeatable curses directed at Karkat glaring at him as he sat up rubbing his face. He stood up and glared at him, "Okay now you're getting it." He announced and pounced on him trying to pull the hoodie off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha- hEY KANKRI GET OFF WHY DO YOU NEED IT SO BADLY?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IT'S THE ONLY CLEAN WARM THING I HAVE NOW GIMME. (#yelling)"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO FUCK YOU IT'S COMF- OW STOP HITTING ME."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE GODDAMN- (#swearing #yelling #interrupting)"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly their dad- or should I say the Signless opened the door, "What the hell is going on here between you two?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, "Are you boys roughhousing? Do I need to call Porrim for the third time in the last week?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, (#lying)" Kankri said quickly as he came up to his feet and stood straight up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Karkat mumbled sassily stealing a side glance at his brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"KARKAT- (#yelling #interrupting)"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"KANKRI-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BOYS!" The Signless interrupted stepping between them both, "Do I need to repeat what I JUST SAID?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pause, and they both shook their heads looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now Karkat, give Kankri back whatever you took. If I hear you fighting again tonight I'll have your head do you understand?" Their dad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat nodded looking up at him this time, "Yes dad..." He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Signless began walking out of the room and down the hall to which he yelled back, "I told you to call me Signless!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. Why did they need to do that?? It was a stupid title really and from what he'd heard in his dreams that wasn't something to be proud of calling yourself. As if it were the Lord himself timing it then, Kankri looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay one, give me my damn sweatshirt and two, how are your dreams? (#nosiness #swearing)" He asked raising an eyebrow. Of course, he'd ask about that. He was curious about them ever since Karkat had first brought them up, mostly from peaking interest in such things like the meaning behind dreams. But when his brother went to look up the meaning behind "13-year-old boy sticking fake hands in a cake" in a dream he found surprisingly nothing. Hm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh they're uh... they're good," Karkat responded taking off the sweatshirt and laying it out on the bed. He looked out the window and frowned. It was still snowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Anything new happen?" Kankri stammered out looking desperate for information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at his brother with the now folded sweatshirt in his hands, "Just take it and get out please." He said shoving it into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankri looked down at it before nodding awkwardly and shuffling out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karkat had spent the last 30 minutes pacing around his room, waiting eagerly for his package to reach Dave. He knew it realistically, wouldn't get to him until tomorrow morning at the least but still, he could just imagine his reaction! It would be amazing watching the guy be at a loss for words for once. And then, they would finally be able to meet in person too it would so cool, augh he just couldn't wait!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he noticed a small glint of metal in his desk drawer and remembered an old flash drive he had found a few months back. Never really got around to looking into it though. It didn't even look interesting it just said 'MEMOS OF YEAR 1 AND 2" Making him think it was some weird mafia code he wasn't supposed to know about. But now, since he's so bored and impatient he might as well at a little bit to look into it. Besides, maybe it would be interesting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the drawer and snatched the flash drive out, plugging it into his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat then turned it on, watching the bar load across the screen and logged in. In the corner, it read "All memos 2009-2011 have been downloaded. </span>
  <span>click here to read them</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did just that and all the sudden a seemingly random conversation between him, John, and Dave appeared on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span> (CG) has opened a memo.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Okay, I'm here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Oh!! Hi Dave!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: hey.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: What's going on in here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: Some kinda asshole rumpus it looks like,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: I HATE YOU BOTH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: ETC ETC</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: NOW THAT THE PLEASANTRIES ARE OUT OF THE WAY THERE'S IMPORTANT BUSINESS WE NEED TO DISCUSS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: THIS MEMO IS NOT ABOUT WHICH GUY CAN BE THE HEAVIEST SACK OF SHAME GLOVE TO ONE ANOTHER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: IT IS NOT ABOUT WHICH ONE WILL BE "SCHOOLED"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: WHERE THEY WILL RECEIVE A VAST HELPING OF "OH SNAP"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: RAMMED DOWN THEIR INSATIABLE IGNORANT SHAFTS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION WHICH I BELIEVE NEEDS TO HAPPEN HERE AND NOW SO YOU BOTH WILL SHAPE YOUR SHIT UP AND PERHAPS APPROXIMATE PEOPLE, WHO AREN'T EXCRUCIATINGLY IDIOTIC</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: okay, later windbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: STRIDER FUCK OFF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: AND BY FUCK OFF I MEAN FUCK OFF RIGHT BACK HERE AND LISTEN YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Yeah Dave! Don't go...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: I think we should listen to what he has to say :DD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER DAVE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: AS DUMB AS EGBERT, HE'S SMARTER THAN YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: AND HAS THE RIGHTFUL SUPERIOR AMOUNG YOUR SHITTY LITTLE PARTY.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: :((((  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: BUT, I'M THE SUPERIOR OF BOTH OF YOU AND WHAT YOU REALLY NEED TO BE DOING IS LISTENING TO ME.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: SO DAVE,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: TRY TO KEEP THOSE SICK FIRES CHECKED AND THOSE STOIC LIPS PURSED FOR A GODDAMN SECOND.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: AND TAKE THIS SIMPLE BUT HANG-FRIENDLY ADVISE.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>STOP HITTING ON TEREZI IMMEDIATELY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: IT'S FUCKING EMBARRASSING TO WATCH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: nah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: XDD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: DAVE, you're hitting on Terezi? Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: but whatever he thinks I'm doing, i'm not gonna stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: the guy's jealous. obviously, he thinks his girlfriend has a thing for me and ya know what? he's probably right.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: but what else is new? just another lady from outer space mackin on me whatever chance she gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: OH HA HA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: IF SMUG WAS A MOTER CYCLE IT JUST JUMPED OVER A FUCKING CANYON</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: THE CROWD GOES WILD WITH DISMAY, AND THEN COMMITS MASS SUICIDE.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EB</b>
  <span>: Karkat, is Terezi really your girlfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: GUESS WHAT THIS CONVERSATION IS ABOUT? NOT THAT PARTICULAR TOPIC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat cringed slightly as he read through it, but mentally wrote down all the amazing insults he had come up with in this. At least he thought it was him, he didn't really remember ever typing this. And he hadn't ever met Terezi in real life since she lived over by Dave. Also, she had a girlfriend so his final conclusion was that this was staged by the government to waste his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that's exactly what it was. A stage play. Man, you sure are a genius Karkat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also took note of how angry he was throughout the entirety of the memo, what happened to him to make him so mad? Did his ancestor get punished for wanting equality or something and he still held a grudge against it? Or maybe his computer exploded and cursed him and his friends? Too bad he'd never find out the reason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, he'd noticed how weird Dave was acting throughout this. So teasing, maybe this took place when they had first met? Who knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued reading the memo until it got to the line</span>
</p><p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span> (CG) has closed the memo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat leaned back in his chair and stared over at his door, wondering what he should do. Was there anything to do? He didn't feel like leaving his room today, much less his house. Besides, the only way he'd be able to leave without technically going out into the rest of his home would be through the window. What horrible etiquette that would be honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he fell upon his bed and just laid there anxiously waiting for something to whack him in the head and tell him, "Hey! Get out of your room and eat ya damn fool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically, after 15 minutes Kankri knocked on the door and yelled from the other side, "BONDING LUNCH!" Before going and trudging down the hall again. Ew Bonding Lunch, a meal as to which the family must engage in social activity in the Monthly ritual. It felt Satanic sometimes when Karkat felt his dad's eye's burning into his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, getting out of bed and re-pulled his hair back. He dad- I mean, ThE sUfFeReR always said he looked better when he could see his face, so he obliged. Usually at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of him standing in front of his bedroom mirror trying to make his ponytail look right Kankri came back, "I said, BONdiNG luNCH. Now if you don't mind, get your pre-pubescent ass (#swearing #ass mention #puberty) back out here so I don't need to hear about dad thinking about starting to scrapbook for the 1600 tIME! (#yelling #big numbers #complaining)" He shouted making Karkat jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just trigger tag ass mention and big numbers-" Karkat began before earning a firm, brotherly bonding smack across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JUST COME ON! (#yelling #nagging)" Kankri yelled, grabbing him by the forearm and dragging him out of his demonic fort (his room) to come join in the family ritual of the so-called, Bonding Lunch. Ew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kankri finally got him in his seat at the table after threatening to tie him to his chair, and then sat in his own, "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kankri asked, gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat just glared back at him and stuck out his tongue, immediately stopping when their father walked into the room with like 6 different trays in his hands of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped silently staring in horror at all the food. Why did he make so much? Why does this exist? How do you turn off your existence? Why is the world so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both look like I just told you you have Cancer." The Sufferer frowned, taking off his oven mitts and putting his hands on his hips, "I noticed you two haven't been eating as much, so I decided I wanted to make you something to give you that appetite back." He explained, seeming rather proud of himself for the idea, "Now go on, eat up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they did, mostly out of fear but also out of their love for their father. Yeah... Definitely, love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dave gazed down at the package sprawled across his bed in interest. Yesterday was his 13th birthday and he had only received his gift today, which also happened to be Rose's birthday. He had earlier sent her a Happy Birthday message and tried to be cool by just giving her a verbal gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His priceless friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It actually worked, really well. With Rose saying she didn't want a gift this year and was glad he hadn't gone out of his way to get her something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to the task at hand! The wrapped box on his bed, with a well written "FROM, KARKAT. TO: DAVE STRIDER" In the corner with his address and then Dave's own underneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided it was time to open it and see what was inside. He sat down on his bed and crossed his legs excitedly tearing the red wrapping paper to pieces to reveal...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new camera!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an excited squeal of glee, sort of glad no one was around to hear it. He was just so happy!! Dirk had refused to really buy him anything for his birthday and he was hoping to get something to take better photos with, and he did!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his excitement, he noticed an envelope in the midst of the wrapping paper that had the word important written on it in big black letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave picked it up and opened that as well, finding a small white card in it with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" written across it. He smiled to himself and opened to see what it said inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DEAR DAVE,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SO IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY. HOORAY YOU YADDA YADDA SOMEONE GETS SHOT IN THE FACE WITH A KUZOO (SOMEHOW?) AND EVERYONE GETS ARRESTED</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'M KIDDING PLEASE DON'T GET ARRESTED</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ANYWAYS, I HAVE LEFT A SURPRISE IN THE ENVELOPE FOR YOU, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY SEEN IT I MEAN. PESTER ME ON PESTERCHUM WHEN YOU FIND IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE YOU ARE AS EXCITED ABOUT IT AS I AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ALSO, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE PRESENT, I REMEMBERED YOU SAYING YOU LIKED PHOTOGRAPHY SO I HOPE THIS SATISFIES YOUR INNER PHOTOGRAPHER DEMON</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH AND MY BROTHER LEFT A LITTLE NOTE FOR YOU :D GO AHEAD AND READ IT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked at the other side of the card with the biggest grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hell9 Strider! It seems y9 have 6ec9me very g99d friends with my y9unger 6r9ther hm? Well bef9re I c9ntinue I suggest y9u check the envel9pe he menti9ned s9 I d9 n9t ruin any special surprises ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped reading and did just that, expecting money or something cool but instead feeling 2 pieces of paper. When he took them out he immediately threw them across the room under his desk in disbelief and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scream like a girl Dave," Bro said loudly from the other room. He didn't even yell he just talked in a slightly louder tone than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Dave yelled back, smiling even more brightly as he picked them up reading over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were two plane tickets. One for heading to Karkat's city, and one for coming back home. Meaning that if he wasn't an idiot, he could stay with him at HIS HOUSE with HIM for as long as he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before getting too excited and exploding, he went back to his card and read what Kankri had written to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I assume 6y n9w y9u've f9und the tickets? Great. N9w I just need y9u t9 answer s9me questi9ns f9r me when we pick y9u up!</span>
  </em>
</p><ol>
<li><em><span> D9 y9u have any triggers? If s9 what are they?</span></em></li>
<li><em><span> Any sensitive t9pics in general that we sh9uld refrain fr9m menti9ning?</span></em></li>
<li><em><span> Allergies?</span></em></li>
<li><em><span> Any past injuries 9r h9spitalizati9ns?</span></em></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Dave read on with the list smiling even brighter with every question. He didn't care how uptight his friend's brother was. He was going to finally meet him and they were going to spend every waking minute together. No matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished reading he walked over to the computer and began to pester Karkat, who's seemed to have changed his chumhandle.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (TG) has begun pestering </span>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span>(CG)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG:</b>
  <span> DUDE</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG: </b>
  <span>DID YOU ACTUALLY SEND ME PLANE TICKETS TO MEET YOU</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG:</b>
  <span> IN R E A L LIFE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG:</b>
  <span> YES</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CG: </b>
  <span>WAS IT TO MUCH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG:</b>
  <span> NONONOO IT WASN'T</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG:</b>
  <span> I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED SORRY</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG:</b>
  <span> there back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG:</b>
  <span> DID YOU READ KANKRI'S PART</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CG:</b>
  <span> AND SEE WHAT I GOT YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG:</b>
  <span> yes!!!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG:</b>
  <span> i’m really excited dude!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: we're gonna finally meet!!!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: and ill be able to meet kanaya and john in person too!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: YEAH ACTUALLY YOU'LL BE SUPER HAPPY OVER WHAT WE HAVE PLANNED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: APOJF)EPISDFJG)SDIJFG</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: im sorry i just</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: this is fucking amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: what time is the plane supposed to leave</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: I</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: DUDE READ THE </span>
  <b>
    <em>FUCKING TICKET</em>
  </b>
  <span> YOU DUMBASS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: oh right sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: AND STOP SAYING SORRY OK</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave breathed in slowly trying to calm himself down as he read over the time. It said he was going to be leaving tomorrow at 9am and get there around 11:30-12</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: OH SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: YEAHHH!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: BY THIS TIME TOMORROW I'LL BE ON A PLANE GETTING READY TO MEET YOU</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: AND LIKE 3 OTHER PEOPLE</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: I'M GONNA DIE NOW THIS IS AMAZING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: PLEASE DON'T DIE I NEED YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: OH SHIT REALLY</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: OK I'LL TURN AROUND MY ROCKET HEADED FOR THE IMPENDING VOID JUST GIMME A SEC</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: :DD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: :DDDDDDDD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: NOW GET READY!! STOP WASTING YOUR TIME AND ASK YOUR BRO ABOUT IT!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: ok! im still super excited though</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (TG) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span> (CG)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up from his chair and took off in a sprint down the hall, stopping in front of his older brother looking really giddy, "Bro bro bro bro bro-" He repeated excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you want Dave, I'm watching One Punch Man." Bro groaned trying to see past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So my friend sent me a gift-" He began to ramble on about the camera and the card and the tickets with excitement. His brother who was barely listening sighed and sat for a moment in silence when he was done before closing his eyes and yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay fine," He agreed, "But you can stay for 1 month. And, I'm not going to drive you." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait you're not gonna drive me to the airport? Like you aren't even gonna say goodbye? Why?" Dave's mood suddenly went flat and a pit formed in his stomach making him feel queasy and sick inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I don't have time. I got shit to do tomorrow so you can go if you have a ride." Bro said sounding like he wanted him to just go away already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay. I'll figure it out then..." He mumbled and walked back to his room closing his door. He wanted to cry really hard now. Just lie on his bed and cry his eyes out but he couldn't because then Bro would hear and he would come in telling him that he was a wuss and he would never hear the end of it from him. So, he just shuffled under his desk and let the tears roll down his face in silence, holding his head in the palms of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he heard a ding from Pesterchum.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span> (CG) has begun pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead </b>
  <span>(TG)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CG: YOU OKAY THERE?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CG: DID HE SAY IT WAS OKAY I MEAN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW COOL HE IS, SO I'D ASSUME HE SAID HE'D DRIVE YOU.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: HELLO???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: WAIT DUDE ACTUALLY ARE YOU OKAY?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: YOU WERE GONE FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES DID SOMETHING HAPPEN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave got up from where he was sitting and took off his sunglasses to wipe his face, he then sat down and began typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: im fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: we just talked for a while is all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: he said it was okay and i can stay for a month</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: yay!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: IS SOMETHING WRONG?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: YOU DON'T SEEM AS HAPPY AS BEFORE...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: nonono</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: im perfectly fine trust me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: i just stubbed my toe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: OH OKAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: WELL I GTG MY DAD WANTS ME TO HELP CLEAN OUT THE GARAGE :PP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: I'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW THOUGH OKAY?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: IN PERSON :DD</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oka</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave's hand hovered over the y, he wiped away another tear and pressed it, clicking send.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: see you tomorrow!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TG</b>
  <span>: :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CG</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>carcinoGenetictist</b>
  <span> (CG) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (NOCG)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NOCG: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>turntechGodhead</b>
  <span> (TG) has ceased pestering </span>
  <b>carcinoGeneticist</b>
  <span> (CG)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He read through the conversation, again and again, eventually deciding he was going to get to the airport on his own, one way or another. And, he was gonna leave tonight to do so so that he was DEFINITELY not late for his plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave got up from his chair with a feeling of determination in his chest as he plugged in his phone and packed his things, including the hoodie Terezi had lent him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was going to be an interesting night</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the last chapter I finished! I have about a third of chapter 7 written but that's it, so hmm who knows, maybe I'll add one more if I get the energy to continue it? We'll see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>